The Race
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Oneshot!  Kouga challenges Inuyasha to race. the winner gets a kiss from Kagome. Who will win? Will the winner get Kagome's love along with the kiss?


**The Race**

** A race between Inuyasha and Kouga occurs. Please read and review. It's a one shot, my first one!!**** Please review**

Inuyasha and the gang were on their way to Lady Kaede's village when Inuyasha suddenly sniffed the foul scent of a wolf demon. "Kouga." he said. Kagome looked at him, wondering what he just said. A whirl of wind approached them.

"Hey you mangy mutt! I'm feeling a bit lonely, please Kagome, won't you keep me company?" he said soon addressing Kagome after an insulting greeting to Inuyasha.

Kagome was confused. Where did Kouga come from? "Uhh...Kouga...I..." she began, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"She can't. She's busy." he said. Inuyasha was about to walk away when he heard Kouga call him.

"Oh yeah, well then mutt, I challenge you. Whoever reaches the top of that mountain first gets a kiss from Kagome and if you decline, I will pronounce myself winner and claim my prize." he said moving closer to Kagome. Inuyasha had no choice, but to accept.

"Alright Wolf, I accept." replied Inuyasha.

The look on Kagome's face signaled that she obviously did ot wish to participate. "Hey wait a minute guys. You never even asked me." she said.

"Sorry Kagome. This is a matter of my honor." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Don't worry Kagome, I'll win. On your mark, get ready, set, GO!" and the two dashed off towards the mountain. '

"How long will it take them to get there and back?" asked Shippo.

"An eternity, I hope!" replied Kagome angrily walking off.

"She's scaring me!" said Shippo to the onlooking Miroku and Sango.

"Don't worry Shippo, you're not alone." Miroku agreed as he hid behind Sango.

The race was still on! Inuyasha was ahead. "You stinkin' wolf, you'll never catch up!" yelled Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we'll se about that!" replied Kouga, rushing past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha furiously tried to catch up. Little did he know that Kouga set up a trap for him. As soon as he stepped on the next tree branch, it broke and down went Inuyasha. On the ground, awaiting him was a gigantic hole. "How did this get here? You cheater!" he yelled.

"All is fair in Love and War!" yelled Kouga. The mountain was near, but so was Inuyasha. What to do? He thought of Kagome and her lucious lips awaiting him. He started to climb the mountain. Inuyasha too thought of Kagome. How he hated that wolf! Knowing that if he lost, Kagome would have to kiss him totally grossed him out. The mere thought of his lips on her kept him going.

"You can't beat me!" he said, him and Kouga neck to neck.

"You bloody half demon!" Kouga spat.

The mountain top was in seeing distance. Inuyasha and Kouga were still neck and neck. Who will win? It was impossible to tell.

The mountain top, was one arm stretch away. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to Kouga. It was obvious Inuyasha was going to win. Inuyasha was prepared with his arm streatched. Kouga maneuvered his tail to Inuyasha's nose. ACHOOO! Inuyasha sneezed, causing his outstretched arm to fall and him to lose balance. He was clinging to the mountain for dear life. Kouga stretched his arm and reached the mountain top first.

"You bloody cheater!!" shouted Inuyasha. He was just about to punch him when Kagome arrived on a blown up, floating Shippo. "

"So, who won?" asked Shippo.

"I did, of course. Now, my prize.'' he said.

"Oh alright." said Kagome. Inuyasha looked hurt.

"But Kagome, he cheated." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kouga would never do anything like that. Just accept defeat and move on." she said.

Inuyasha sat in the corner, whimpering as Kouga prepared to receive his prize. He puckered up and Inuyasha whimpered even more.

Kagome came dangerously close to Kouga. She extended her lips and kissed Kouga on the cheek.

Shippo directed his face towards Inuyasha, eyes closed. "Are done yet?'' he asked. "NO!" whined Inuyasha furiously. He was so upset, he couldn't even hit Shippo.

"Is that all I get Kagome?" asked Kouga. She nodded.

"I don't understand." replied Kouga

"You said the winner gets a kiss from me. You never said where." she replied. Kouga accepted this explanation.

"Okay Kagome, I must be off. I will be back for you another day. Until then farewell," he said whirling in his twister going who knows where.

Inuyasha was still in his little corner. He didn't want to face Kagome at all. "Alright Shippo, they're done." he said disappointedly.

"Oh good!" replied Shippo uncovering his eyes.

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I only kissed him on the cheek. I don't see any reason to be upset because to me you're always the winner." with that she kissed Inuyasha, but this time not on the cheek, but on the mouth. He kissed her back. A terrified Shippo quickly covered his eyes. "Oh not again!" he whined.

"I love you Inuyasha." whispered Kagome.

"I love you too, Kagome." replied. Inuyasha

"Are you guys done yet?" piped in a frightened Shippo with his eyes covered.

"Not quite." said Inuyasha, kissing Kagome once more.

After the second kiss Shippo grew tired of waiting. Just when he was about to ask how much longer, he heard Inuyasha's voice. "Okay Shippo, we're done.

"Finally, hey I'm starved. Let's get something to eat." Shippo said and the gang headed off towards the village where Sango and Miroku were impatiently waiting.

**THE END**

**Thank You for reading! Please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
